


Gate Date

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, its so fucking funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was waiting for Liam's dick of a friend to show up but this giant cutie with the dimple is a much better date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate Date

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaa

_Liam your dick of a friend hasnt shown up - Louis_  
  
 _He’ll be there! Just wait! - Liam_  
  
 _you said 6 and its fucking 6:27 - Louis_  
  
Louis sent the last text and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He huffed as he zipped his jacket to his chin and pulled the hood over his head. Louis tapped his foot in impatience for a minute before deciding fuck this and turning on his heel to go back to his warm dorm.  
  
He walked into a warm chest instead.  
  
“Hey, are you waiting for someone?”  
  
Louis had to step back and look up to actually see who was talking to him.  
  
It was a guy he’d never seen before. He had nice green eyes and long- ish curly brown hair and a nervous smile on his face. This guy was cute. Louis would have definitely remembered if he saw him before.  
  
“Um, not to be rude, but do I know you?” Louis asked.  
  
The guy giggled. Wow, hella cute. Louis thought to himself.  
  
“No, but my dorm is that one-” He pointed to the window on the third floor of the closest building, “-and I just happened to look out and noticed that you looked like you were waiting for someone who doesn’t plan on coming. So, I just thinking, um, maybe you’d still like to go out?” He ended with a nervous laugh and blushing cheeks.  
  
Louis looked at his black fedora all the way down to his worn, brown, leather boots and said, “Sure, why not?”  
  
He beamed. “Seriously?! That’s great, wow, okay. I didn’t actually think you would but, awesome.” He looked so happy and surprised and Louis thought he just wanted to stand there and marvel at his victory.  
  
“Judging by how happy you are, I want to assume that you’ve just heard about me and my big, big bum.” Louis smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
He blushed. “No, I hadn’t but I did notice it from my dorm.”  
  
“You’re cute.” Louis declared, latching their arms together as they left their university campus for the movies.  
~  
“That was fun.” Louis said, tugging the taller guy through the university gates.  
  
They ended up watching a movie that Louis napped through a little. Nothing big but it helped Louis get rid of the little tension he had from his schoolwork and the guy was pretty cute to look at not to mention his constant blushing. His mouth was somehow very enchanting.  
  
“Yeah, the movie was cool.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “I meant, hanging out with you, Curly.”  
  
The boy giggled again and tipped his hat forward to cover his red cheeks. “Oh, yeah, that was cool, too.”  
  
Louis looked up at the guy, because _of course_ Louis was so small and this guy was a freaking giant.  
  
“Hey, Lou!”  
  
They both turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a man with quite a stubble/very short beard on his face.  
  
“Um, I’ll see you around, Louis.” The curly- haired man said. Louis turned just in time to see him run away as Liam came closer.  
  
“Liam! You ruined the moment, dammnit!” Louis stomped his foot.  
  
“What moment? Who was that?” He asked.  
  
Then it occurred to Louis. “Oh, I don’t know. I just called him Curly.”  
  
“I thought you were going to go out with my friend, James.”  
  
Louis looked at where Harry disappeared one last time before answering his friend.  
  
“Well, Liam, I would have gone out with the arsehole if he had bothered to show up.”  
~  
It was exactly three days before Louis found himself actually yearning to go out again.  
  
Louis knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
“What do you want?” Liam shouted.  
  
“Do you want to build a snowman?” He sang through the door.  
  
He heard Liam groan. He would too if Liam did it to him. This is not the first time and it’s not even the tenth time but Louis will never stop doing this. He doesn’t care how overrated Frozen is, Louis Tomlinson will always sing this goddamn song.  
  
“No, Louis, I don’t want to build a fucking snowman. Go away.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”  
  
“Fucking- I don’t want to build anything, I just want to fucking play on my iPad and poop!”  
  
“I was wondering what that smell was.” Louis muttered, frowning and tapping his lip before taking out his phone. “I guess you don’t want to hang out. I’ll just phone Zayn over and you guys can hang out.”

  
 Liam cried out. “No! Lou, you can’t! Zayn and I aren’t in that stage of our relationship yet! I can’t use the bathroom while he’s in the room. He can’t know that I poop, he thinks I’m an angel!”  
  
“I have just sent Zayn a text that I’m leaving the dorm for a couple of hours,” Liam’s phone vibrated on the desk so, naturally, Louis read the text, “And he just sent you a text saying that he’ll be over in five minutes with rope and a new sparkly dildo he just ordered.”  
  
“Oh my god.”

  
 “Well, see you guys later. Fan out the room to get the sex smell out, okay?”  
  
Liam felt like he was going to cry.  
~  
Louis skipped down the hall, past a couple of rooms, to Niall and Josh’s room. He didn’t actually know which dorm was theirs but he could always tell because either Niall was playing the guitar or Josh was banging on bongos. They were the loudest pair Louis knew of.  
  
So when Louis heard the guitar, he stopped and banged on the door.  
  
“Hey, blondie!” Louis shouted.  
  
“What the fuck do you want now?” Niall shouted, guitar playing coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
Louis opened the door and saw Niall lying naked on the floor, guitar on top of his crotch. Louis didn’t know if he was wearing his underwear or not but he picked up the guitar and was slightly relieved when he saw the white fabric.  
  
“Do you want to do something? I’m bored as fuck.”  
  
The Irishman sighed and rolled onto his stomach, holding his head up on his hands. “If you asked me ten seconds ago, I would have but Josh literally just texted me and said he got 7 Big Macs, 19 large fries, and 4 large cokes. He’s on his way back now.”  
  
“That is going to be one big shit.” Louis told him, handing him his prized instrument back.  
  
“I know, right?” Niall laughed, starting to strum his guitar again for a few minutes until the door busted open and Josh came in, pulling a red wagon filled with McDonald bags behind him.  
  
“Guess who has food?!” He shouted.  
  
Niall hollered and they dug into the food, stuffing their faces. Louis tried to take a pack of fries but one of them slapped his hand. He’s not sure which one but he scowled and stalked away.  
~  
As sociable as Louis is, he had a very limited list of people that he likes to talk to more than twice a day. That list consisting of three people: Liam (because they’re roommates), Zayn (because he’s Liam’s boyfriend/has hella cool at art skills), and Niall (because they can jam together).  
  
Now he had a problem because he was bored and had no one to do anything with.  
  
Louis walked by his own dorm and heard muffled moans.  
  
“Oh, wait. What about Curly?” He said to himself. “Yeah, Curly’s very cool.”  
  
He made it to the front door of the building when he realized he didn’t know where Curly lived. Let alone his freaking name.  
  
The only logical thing would be to repeat his actions that led him to meet Curly the last time. So, at 6 o’clock, Louis found himself standing at the university gate. Without waiting until 6: 27, Louis texted Liam.  
  
 _Liam ur dick of a friend hasnt shown up - Louis_  
  
 _What are you talking about? What friend? - Liam_  
  
 _u said 6 and its fuckin 6:27 - Louis_  
  
Liam called him and Louis answered it.  
  
“Louis are you high again? I swear to god, last time you were high, I found you naked under my bed with a leaf taped to your ass singing to some kpop song called Lucifer and your hair braided into cornrow-”  
  
“I’m surprised you’re talking. When I walked past the dorm, I was pretty sure you were tied up.”  
  
Liam hung up.  
  
He put his phone away, zipped up his jacket, pulled on his hood. Turning around, he expected to see the guy standing there.  
  
He frowned.  
  
It lasted a minute because then the door of the building closest to him was opening and the tall boy was fumbling out in his brown boots and a headband instead of a hat. Louis smiled at him as he approached.  
  
“Hey, Curly.” Louis greeted him.  
  
“Hey, Louis. Waiting for someone?” He asked casually, trying to not look out of breath.  
  
Louis nodded. “I’ve been waiting a whole 2 minutes for you.”  
  
“For me?” He asked, pointing to himself, biting his lip.  
  
“Yeah, and I don’t even know your name.”  
  
“I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” He said.  
  
“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis formally introduced himself. “Speaking of which, how did you know my name before?”  
  
Harry coughed. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I probably just saw you at a party before or something and remembered you from there.”  
  
“Well, I would definitely remember you if I saw you.” Louis said in a matter- of- fact voice, winking at him.  
  
Damn, it was easy to make Harry blush but now that he wasn’t wearing his hat, Louis could see his whole face and it was beautiful.  
  
“Hey, do want to hang out tonight?” Louis finally asked.  
  
“You wanna hang out again?” Harry repeated, just to make sure.  
  
“If you wanna. We could get some hot chocolate and go for a walk.” Louis suggested.  
  
“I’d love to! Let’s go!” Harry was bouncing and he was pulling Louis with him.  
~  
A laughing couple ran by them, bumping into Louis, pushing him against Harry. The curly- haired boy giggled and steadied Louis but his eyes were locked on something else. Something shiny that the couple held.  
  
“Hey, Styles.” Louis spoke, tugging on Harry’s arm to get his attention but the taller boy was already focused on him.  
  
“Yeah?” Harry knew he had something in mind.  
  
“Let’s go ice skating.”  
~  
Ten minutes later, after much protest from Harry, they were in the ice arena, strapping on their rental skates.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re a freaking size 11. Your feet are fucking huge.” Louis finally said, holding it in for all of two minutes. Harry just laughed and Louis continued, “No, I’m serious though. I’m size 9 at most and let’s not get started on your hands. Put them up.”  
  
Harry held up his hand and Louis pushed their hands together. “Fucking look at this. You’re fingers are, like, an extra 1/3 longer than mine. How the hell is this even possible. I’m average for a guy my age and you’re a giant and you’re younger than me.”  
  
“Well, you know what they say about big feet.” Harry winked and Louis’ heart exploded. This (metaphorically) little guy was supposed to be innocent and he just said that and, to  top it off, winked.    
But then, while Louis was clutching his heart, he realized that Harry must have a huge dick. Like, huge. Size 11 feet. Louis was suddenly feeling overwhelmed.  
  
“Come on, Lou! Let’s go!” Harry said cheerfully, leading them to the ice rink where other people were skating.  
  
But that only lasted a little while because they soon found out that Harry couldn’t stand  on the cold, smooth ice. Within the few minutes they were there, Harry had fell six times, knocked Louis over twice, and almost caused the whole rink- full of people- to fall when he gave a very high- pitched scream and scared everyone. Harry apologized loudly to anyone that was listening as he crawled off the ice and Louis noticed some little drops of blood trailing after him.  
  
“Is he alright?” A guy next to him asked, also noticing the droplets.  
  
“I think he must have a little cut from falling. Do you know if there are band- aids somewhere?” Louis asked, crinkling his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah, come with me. I used to fall all the time. Can you skate or...?” He trailed off.  
  
Louis smiled and nodded. “Just lead the way. I can follow.”  He glanced over to Harry sitting on the bench and followed the guy across the ice towards the little office that had a bright red sign that read ‘Mini Hospital’. Louis picked out a few band-aids that he thought Harry might like and thanked the mystery man.  
  
“No problem. You two seem like a nice couple.” The tips of Louis’ ear went red and he thanked him again before skating back to Harry, who was sitting on the bench with his hands keeping warm between his legs.  
  
“Hey, are your hands cold? I’ve got an extra pair of glo- were you crying?”  
  
Harry’s eyes were red and watery and his lips were terribly bitten. When Harry focused his eyes on him, he smiled his dimpled smile and Louis swore he saw relief in his eyes.  
  
“O- oh. Hey, L- Lou.” He hiccuped.  
  
“Don’t ‘oh, hey Lou’ me. Why were you crying? Are your cuts serious? Should we go to a hospital?” Louis asked concerningly.  
  
Harry’s eyes were wide. “How’d you know I had cuts?”  
  
“There were blood droplets on the ice.” And then Louis remembered the band-aids in his hands. “I got you some band- aids.” He examined Harry’s face and saw a small cut on jawline. He unwrapped on and showed it to Harry, “I got you Hello Kitty ones. Thought you’d be into them.”  
  
“I love Hello Kitty!” Harry said a little too loudly, catching the attention of some kids close to them.  
  
Louis smiled and kissed his cut before putting the bandaid on. When he saw Harry’s shocked face, he explained that his mom used to do that to him, saying that it helped to heal it faster.  
  
“Can we do something else?” Harry asked.  
  
“‘Course. What did you have in mind?” Louis sat down and took his skates off before helping Harry with his when he realized that the giant was basically tightening them.  
  
“I could go for something hot right now.”  
  
“Like hot chocolate?”  
  
“It’s like you’re reading my mind.” Louis laughed and threw his extra pair of gloves at Harry’s lap.  
  
“Let’s go before you cut yourself again.”  
  
“Hey!”  
~  
“What can I get you boys?” The waitress asked, pen ready.  
  
“One hot chocolate, please.” Harry said, shrugging his coat off and stuffing the gloves Louis gave him in the pocket.  
 “Earl Grey tea and a hot slice of apple pie, if you have it?” She nodded and wrote it down.  
  
“Coming right up.” And she left.  
  
“So, Harold.” Harry smiled. “Can I ask why you were crying now?”  
  
Harry bit his very red lip and said, “Not yet.”  
  
“Ok. What do you want to talk about then?”  
  
They talked about what they were studying, Harry was majoring in photography and Louis in teaching and their hobbies, for Harry it was taking pictures, gardening in the rooftop garden, and learning the guitar by himself.  
  
“You’re learning by yourself? Isn’t that hard?” Louis asked, amazed by his dedication.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, “A little but I like it. I feel good about creating something from scratch. Probably why I like baking as well.”  
  
Louis watched as he sipped his hot chocolate and noticed another cut. He whipped out another Hello Kitty bandaid and put it on, kissing that injury as well.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Harry mumbled, cheeks pinkish.  
  
“You should’ve mentioned you couldn’t stand with those huge feet of yours’.” Louis countered. Harry looked at his hands and Louis told him, “I’ve got a friend, name’s Niall, he’s been playing guitar since he could hold one. If you want, I could get him to teach you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. And you bake? You could pay him off in cookies or whatever you can make. Or even in McDonald’s if you don’t want to bake.”  
  
“Louis, that would be so amazing! I can finally learn!” The waitress put the slice of apple pie on the table and left two spoons. Louis smiled at her and used one spoon to fed Harry a piece before handing the silverware to him.  
  
“I’ll mention it to him later.” The smaller one said, his stomach tightening as Harry’s smile shined the room.  
~  
“He’s got these soft, coffee curls that bounce when he walks and dazzling emeralds for eyes that glimmer in the moonlight- it’s fucking beautiful, he’s a fucking god.”  
  
“He sounds adorable. I want one.” Zayn pouted, rolling around on Liam’s bed.  
  
Liam coughed. “I’m right here, babe.”  
  
“I know.” Zayn went to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, Liam instantly holding him close as he rubbed their noses together. “I meant, as a friend.”  
  
“Guys!” Louis groaned and stopped his pacing to stomp like a baby throwing a tantrum. “I’m trying to talk to you about Harry!”  
  
“Sounds like you’re gone for the kid.” Liam said.  
  
“He has to be older than me. I swear, the way he dresses and acts, it’s like he's a fucking old, rich, white guy.”  
  
“The way he lives in the freshman dorms, it’s like he's a fucking freshman.” Zayn countered.  
  
Louis looked at the both of them and then-  
  
“You’re so stupid. I can’t believe you didn’t realize he was a freshman.”  
  
“You know, I bet he doesn’t even realize Harry basically told him what dorm room he was in, either.” Liam spoke like Louis wasn’t there.  
  
Louis was silent.  
  
And then he tilted his head.  
  
“Holy. Shit.”  
  
He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.  
  
“You know, we’re alone now.” Zayn said slowly.  
  
“Lock the door, babe. You know where the lube is.”  
~  
Louis ran for the building, taking off his fully soaked hood, his hair wet underneath when he made it inside. He took the elevator to the third floor and went to the dorm that would be in the corner from the outside.  
  
He banged on the door.  
  
It took a while before the door opened and a sleepy Harry was standing there, rubbing his eyes in that oh so adorable way that made Louis want to ‘aw’.  
  
“Louis?” His voice was deep and cracking. “What are you doing here?”  
  
He took a deep breath and stood on his tip- toes, pushing his lips against Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened but when Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ small waist.  
  
When Louis finally pulled away, Harry’s eyes were still shut and his lips were puckered. Louis giggled and pecked him once before speaking.  
  
“Hello, Harry.”  
  
Harry opened his eyes and his cheeks were red. “Hi, Louis. It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Yeah. I missed you.” Louis looked down at his feet.  
  
“You missed me.” Harry repeated. Then he stepped out into the hallway. “Louis missed me!” He shouted.  
  
Louis covered his big mouth. “What are you doing? You don’t just shout that kind of stuff down the hallway.”  
  
Harry smiled against it before pulling the small hand away.  
  
“Lou, why are you wet?” Harry frowned.  
  
“It’s pouring outside, Harold.”  
  
Harry pulled Louis into his dorm and said, “Take off your clothes.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you straightforward.”  
  
“I meant so you could change into something dry so you won’t catch a cold.” Harry rolled his eyes, tossing him a pair of sweats and a shirt before burrowing himself back into his bed.  
  
Louis was quick to change, putting on Harry’s oversized shirt on first and then his pants, feeling Harry’s eyes on his bum.  
  
“Took you long enough.” Harry pulled Louis into his bed and began to spoon him. “I was sleeping before you came over.”  
  
Louis turned around and kissed Harry again before snuggling into his big, warm chest.  
~  
Louis’ mind came back to him and he blinked himself awake. He found himself in a dark room and glowing clock that read 2:53 am. A snore came from the sleeping giant next to him. Smiling to himself, Louis silently snuggled into him, Harry’s sleeping body pulling him closer, as if it was even possible.  
  
He looked at Harry’s sleeping face, his cheeks that still had the tiniest bit of baby fat and his lips that seemed to get puffier as he slept. When he wasn’t wearing his stupid fedora or his hat, his curls stuck to his face. Louis reached a hand up to pull the curl away and-  
  
“It’s nice to be awoken by a beautiful guy.”  
  
“If you weren’t so cute, I would have slapped you for scaring the shit out of me.”  
  
Harry laughed and his eyes crinkled at the ends. He clicked the lamp on and raised his arms above his head to stretch as far as he could, doing the same with his long legs.  
  
“God, this bed is way too small for you.” Louis commented as he noticed his feet sticking out.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t fit in too many beds.” Harry informed him.  
  
Louis raised a brow. “Is that right? Just how many beds have you been in?”  
  
“Er, not that many?” Harry said, unsure of what he wanted to hear.  
  
“I’m joking, Curly.” Louis told him, as he hugged him around his waist, “But now, the only other bed you can sleep in, besides yours, is mine, got it?”  
  
“Does this mean we’re dating?” He asked slowly.  
  
Louis bit his lip. He did like Harry like that. He wanted Harry to be his.  
  
He looked at him and responded with a forceful kiss. Louis scrunched up Harry’s shirt and squeezed his eyes shut as he let Harry lead him in the kiss. The smaller one climbed on top of Harry, holding him tight but he was putty in his huge hands, ready to do anything that he wanted.  
  
“Louis?” Harry managed to say.  
  
“Just- just love me.” Louis said, nosing where Harry’s jaw met his neck.  
  
Harry looked into his eyes and saw something like desperation and kissed his cheek and rolled them over so he could be on top. He held Louis’ hips and grinded down on him, making the older moan loudly, legs wrapping around Harry. He could feel how hard Louis was through his pants and he pushed his hips harder.  
  
“S-shit.” Louis stuttered, his own hips moving fluidly with Harry’s. When Harry’s teasing stopped, he sat up and kissed Louis as he reached for the hem of the shirt, breaking the line of spit that connected their mouths with the shirt he ended up throwing across the room.  
  
Harry’s puffy lips automatically went down to Louis’ nipples, biting each one just harsh enough to get a squeak from Louis. He smiled up at him as he travelled down Louis’ body, kissing down his tanned stomach to the top of his sweats. Louis watched as Harry sat up to look at Louis’ bulge, only watching as it got bigger as Louis played with his own pink buds.  
  
Finally, Harry pulled the sweats down and he rested his head on Louis’ stomach. He squeezed the bulge and Louis squeaked, his whole body jumping up. Harry chuckled and looked up at him, listening to the way he whined his name.  
  
“Your voice is so lovely.” Harry complimented him, taking in the way he blushed.  
  
“Don’t say stuff like that.” Louis whined, voice cracking. Harry smiled, using one strong hand to lift Louis’ hip and the other to pull down his sweats. His cock was hard and red and Harry felt the urge to lick the tip. He licked his lips and raised his head to look at Louis again.  
  
“Your body is so beautiful and I just want to taste you and lick you all over.” Harry praised him, sucking on his stomach softly and nipping. Louis made a noise and turned his head to hide his face in Harry’s pillow that smelled like his sweet shampoo. Harry watched him hide and crawled back up his body, pressing a kiss softly behind his ear. He kissed his neck and Louis groaned, turning into a moan when Harry grasped him fully.  
  
“So hard for me.” He muttered, moving his hand up and down slowly, rubbing his thumb against the tip, spreading the precome. “So wet.”  
  
Harry started to move his hand faster and Louis squeezed his eyes shut. Going back down, Harry wrapped his lips around Louis’ tip and took his cock into his mouth. Louis’ eyes opened as he gasped at the sensation.  
  
“Shit, Harry.” Louis moaned loudly, putting his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed, his toes curling. The younger boy’s hands rubbed the back of Louis’ thighs, spreading his legs farther apart as he let his throat open, taking more of Louis, letting his cock hit the back of his tight throat.  
  
Louis gripped the bed sheet tight and his chest rose as he refrained himself from thrusting into Harry’s throat. Harry was watching him and he took Louis’ cock out to say, “You can fuck my mouth. I’d like it if you did.”  
  
The older boy looked at him and teary eyes and Harry smiled encouragingly, pumping Louis’ cock.  
  
“O- ok.” His voice cracked and Harry licked the tip, hearing a whimper from the boy under him. Harry went down farther than before, his nose tickled by his pubic hair. He stilled and Louis took that as his signal to move his hips.  
  
Harry moaned as his cock moved fast, the vibrations making Louis breathe heavily. One of Harry’s hands went to play with Louis’ balls and hollowed out his cheeks and his pink tongue licked the underside of Louis’ cock. Suddenly Louis’ hips stuttered and he was moaning loudly, his voice was high pitched and crackling as he came down Harry’s throat.  
  
The younger boy drank it all and pulled off of him. Harry rubbed his leg with one hand and his cock in the other, milking Louis of his come. Another droplet emerged from the tip and Harry rubbed it, licking his thumb as he stared at Louis.  
  
Louis groaned and used one arm to cover his face. Harry laughed and his eyes twinkled as he laid down next to Louis.  
  
“That was amazing.” Louis told him, chest rising and falling.  
  
“Thanks.” Harry smiled. Louis lifted his arm to look at him and he kissed Harry.  
  
“I’ll get you off.” He said, straddling Harry, making him moan.  
  
Harry lifted Louis by his hips and placed him back down next to him. “I- I got off already.”  
  
“You did?” Louis tilted his head in confusion.  
  
Harry blushed. “You were noisy and your cock was so hard and you were just so _hot_.”  
  
“You. Got off. By just. Watching me?” Louis asked slowly.  
  
Harry was hiding his face now and Louis was getting hard again.  
~  
“Lou? You here?”  
  
Harry pushed the door open and saw Louis half naked and some other half naked guys.  
  
“Harry! What are you doing here?” Louis jumped on Harry.  
  
“I was just dropping off some cookies.” He mumbled, his toes turning inward and hiding his eyes behind his hair.  
  
“Thanks, mate. I’ll just take these.” The tiny, blonde one said, taking the plate and ripping the clear wrapping off and wrapping it around his chest for some odd reason.  
  
“Hey, pass some over here.” The almost baldish one said. The tanned boy next to him stood up from lying under the blanket with the baldish one, wearing a candy thong and taking a cookie.  
  
“I’ll be back. I gotta get you something.” Louis said quickly, kissing under Harry’s chin before running out of the room.  
  
“FYI, I’m Niall. Oh, and P.S. these cookies are hella.” The blonde one said.  
  
“You’re Niall?!” Harry shouted, eyes wide.  
  
Niall jumped back and dropped a couple cookies, another hanging from his mouth. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
“You have to teach me how to play the guitar!” Harry screamed, shaking him by his skinny shoulders, making him drop more cookies.  
  
“Maybe if you stop making me drop these damn cookies.” Niall mumbled, shaking out of his grip and lying on the floor, eating the cookies of the carpeted floor.  
  
“I’m Liam and this is Zayn.” The baldish one said before motioning to the bump under the blanket, in between his legs.  
  
“Hello.” Harry said quietly.  
  
Harry stood there and waited for Louis, very slight uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m back!” Louis shouted with a wrapped box in his hands.  
  
“What’s that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Your 1 month anniversary present!” Louis smiled, holding it out for Harry. “You might just want to take the top off while I hold it.”  
  
Harry took the top off and peered into the box.  
  
“What is it?” Niall asked, crawling over to them.  
  
“A kitty.” Harry smiled. He picked it up and looked at it for a long time before it ‘meow’-ed and Harry went “Awwww!” and kissing it.  
  
“That’s so cute.” Zayn said, now leaning against the pillow as Liam breathed heavily, cheeks red.  
  
Louis kissed Harry’s cheeks and said, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” He said, holding Louis around the waist. “Let’s do something.”  
  
Louis’ eyes twinkled. “Something hot?”  
  
“Like hot chocolate?”  
  
“It’s like you’re reading my mind.”  
  
Harry giggled and Louis smiled, leading the younger boy out of the dorm and to the gate, where they first met.


End file.
